Gone Forever
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: RikuxSora One evening Riku confesses his love for Sora. But Sora isn't sure how to act so he runs away. Riku heads home but runs into a little trouble and his sad attitude doesn't help either. What will Sora do now? One-Shot


Yami Rea: Okay this is another one and I can tell you all right now you will cry if you have a heart. I decided to be cruel and evil on this one. Hikari likes it so I'm sure many of you will. Please Review…this is another RikuxSora. And if any names from Seifer's gang are spelled wrong I'm sorry I think I spelt them close. Okay I have this one the other account but all **my** readers are deprived of these. I have two i specifically want to put up on here. so here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Gone Forever

By: Yami No Rea (l.b.s)

Once the nobody Xemnas, Kingdom Hearts, and the Organization were destroyed two boys, Riku and Sora, left for home. Sora is a small boy of 15 with chestnut brown hair and innocent bright blue eyes. Riku stand tall at 16, adorned with shimmering silver white locks and mesmerizing sea-green eyes. They are headed back to their home, Destiny Islands. Accompanying them are two other boys, Roxas and Axel. Roxas is Sora's nobody but is classified as his brother. Roxas is also 15 but with wildly spiked blond hair and intelligent blue eyes. Axel is taller than your average 16 year old. Axel's fiery red hair complements his mischievous green eyes. Underneath Axel's green eyes are upside down purple teardrops. All four can't wait to get to the place they can all call home.

A week later Riku and Sora sat on the shore of the island watching the sunset. Riku's eyes sparkled as he turned to Sora, "Sora, I have something I want to tell you." Sora smiles, "What is it?" Riku takes a deep breath, "Sora, I love you." Sora's eyes widen and he panics. Sora jumps up and runs into the room that he stays in while on the island. Riku sighs and climbs into one of the boats and heads back to town.

Once Riku got to the shore tears fell and so did the rain. Riku began his walk home. "Hey Riku, since you're gay I bet you aren't as tough," the oh so familiar voice of Seifer calls out. Riku spins around to come face to face with Seifer. Riku blinks away the rest of his tears, "Leave me alone Seifer." Riku turns and begins walking away. "Aw, look at that. The lil gay boy is upset," Seifer taunts. Riku turns on his heels and slugs Seifer in the jaw. "You're going to pay for that," Seifer says. That is the last thing Riku hears before he hits the pavement.

The next morning Sora gets up and heads to town. All night Sora thought about love and Riku. Today Sora decides that he will tell Riku he loves him. Sora searches all of the spots Riku hangs out. Finding no traces of Riku, Sora goes to Riku's house. Riku's mom answers the door, "Hello Sora." Sora smiles, "Hello Mrs. Reimei is Riku home?" Mrs. Reimei shakes her head. "No, I thought he was at the island with you." Both of them look at each other and realize the same thing…Riku's missing.

It didn't take the police long to find out what happened. Raijin, one of Seifer's lackeys, confessed everything. When Seifer had stopped Riku he immediately knew Riku had been crying. Raijin continued to tell the police that Seifer provoked Riku. Riku had in turn slugged Seifer. Seifer became furious and punched Riku. The pavement was wet and when Riku stumbled back from the force he had slipped and fell. After Riku didn't get back up Fuujin, Seifer's cousin, had discovered that blood was seeping out the back of Riku's head. Riku was found dead.

Sora and Riku's mother went to the hospital morgue to identify the body. Riku's mother busted into heaving sobs when she saw Riku's body. Sora walked over to the lifeless form. Blood matted into Riku's hair and some had seeped into some hair in the front. Silent tears fell from Sora's eyes once he saw Riku's expression. It was suppose to be peaceful like he was just sleeping. But Riku's was full of sorrow like some had emotionally hurt him. 'I was too late…this is all my fault,' Sora thought. Everyone tried to tell Sora it wasn't his fault but Sora wouldn't believe them. He held himself responsible for Riku's death.

Three years later Sora graduated High school. Axel and Roxas is now a happy couple and it drove Sora mad. Don't get Sora wrong he's happy that his brother Roxas is in love with Axel…but he, Sora, is all alone. The Principal had asked if Sora could say a few words. Sora stood at the podium and his eyes swept over the crowd, "We are going out into the world. Treasure everyday that you live and everything and one you have. Because one wrong move and it could all be gone. So have fun." Everyone fell silent as Riku came to mind. After graduation everyone partied…except Sora.

That night Sora decided what he was going to do. Sora wrote a short letter to his mom and brother that read:

_Dear Roxas and Mom, _

_Sorry I'm leaving you both. But I can't do this any longer. Be happy that I'm happy now. I learned my lesson, don't hesitate…act. I love you both. And Roxas, take care of mom and learn from my mistake. That's all I ask. _

_Love You All, Sora._

Sora places the short letter on his night stand. Sora opens the pill bottle and pulls out three sleeping pills, one too many. He pops them in his mouth and swallows then lies down on his bed. Sora feels his body get colder and colder as his eyes begin to shut for the last time. But before they do Sora sees something. As he whispers, "I love you Riku," the last thing Sora sees is Riku waiting for him.


End file.
